Telecommunications networks transmit data through switches and other equipment devices such as routers, splitters, multiplexes, packetizers, signal-transfer points, and the like. Telecommunications networks are in a persistent state of flux. Carriers often add new routes, retire legacy routes, add new equipment, and take old equipment offline. Keeping track of this equipment requires detailed record keeping. Viewing network-infrastructure information related to the routes and equipment can be difficult.
Prior attempts of depicting network data include presenting the data in tabular form using a series of tables. But tables do not provide a readily observable macroscopic snapshot of desired network information. Rather, one must arduously scroll though many rows and columns of data to reach a desired data point. This process must be repeated for each data value to be observed. The current state of the art could be improved by presenting information regarding a telecommunications network and network components in an intuitive, easy-to-understand manner.
Communications networks are complex networks that are composed of a variety of equipment components and communications pathways. Historically, displaying information related to the various equipment devices and communications pathways in an easy-to-understand format has been difficult. For instance, if someone wanted to retrieve information related to the physical routes available on a communications network, that information would be provided in a text or tabular format. But a text or tabular format is not conducive to rapid internalization of data by a user. Because the different network devices and physical data routes of a communications network can possess a wide array of attributes, presenting this information in an intuitive format has been difficult. Accordingly, the state of the art can be improved by providing a method and system that displays physical network-equipment devices and routing information in a more intuitive and easy-to-understand format.